Love Is Crazy
by Redfoo-Fan108
Summary: Tara Hicks is in love with the Italian racer. But when her father doesn't approve of it and her sister found love also, it can get a bit rocky OCxFB, OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on my bed, moving my head to the beat of the song. Everything was nice and quiet until I heard a knock on my door. I took off my headphones and cleared my throat before saying, "Come in!" loud enough for whoever was behind the closed door.

The door opened and who stepped in was my little sister, Sasha. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't hate her or anything but sometimes…I don't want her to be in my room. But I can tell you that she is very beautiful.

She had dark brown hair that reached just below her shoulders, she was tall but yet short also, she had a nice skin ton with a bit of tan and her eyes…well, one eye is brown but her left eye- just to cut to the chase- she is blind from her left eye. But it really doesn't bother me at all. But it does bother those boys she meets. One time she fell in love with this guy but he turned her down so badly it made her cry for days.

"What do you want, Sasha?" I asked, putting on my right headphone.

"Well…I just wanted to talk to you."

"Why not Daniel? Is he busy or something?"

"No, he's out with his girlfriend."

"Oh right."

I forgot to mention my older brother now didn't I? Well, he has black spiky hair, brown chocolate eyes and he's tall. Tall that he's even taller than dad! Well, maybe not that tall since they're kind of both the same height but still!

"Hey, do you want to watch some TV racing?" Sasha asked, smiling.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure." I scoot over on m bed and tapped the empty space next to me. She came over and sat on my bed and I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, flipping to the racing channel.

"Oh, was there a race on TV last night?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"With Francesco Bernoulli?"

My heart leaped as she said his name. Whenever I see him on TV with his messy brown hair and sparkling brown eyes, I lose it. I sighed, trying not to think about him, and nodded.

"No."

"Oh, thank god!" I smile, putting my hands together. "I would of died if I missed his race!"

"Since you like him that much why don't you go to one of his races?"

I see Sasha starting to smirk and I bit my lip. "No…I mean, I would love to but I…" I looked down, bring my leg up a bit. "I want to like…be…with-"

"Be with him? I think you can."

I look at my sister like if I've seen a ghost floating in the middle of my room. "What? No, I can't!"

"Come on! Try to!"

"Sasha, we are 15 years apart! I'm only 23 and he's 38. And probably already has a kid and wife."

Sasha looked at me for a while before shrugging and looking at the TV. "Hmm…if you say so."

"Besides…I don't think dad would like that idea."

"But…" She looked back at me with a small smile. "You're his baby girl and he always supports you, doesn't he? And isn't there a chance that Francesco might be coming to Radiator Springs?"

Suddenly a idea came into my mind. We both stare at each other and giggled.

I nod and shrug my shoulders up. "I think I have a great idea." I say, looking out the window. "And I think it will work."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow! I already got some reviews for this fic! Thanks for reading and reviewing ^^**_

_**Nals: Yeah, I always wanted to try out a fanfic with Francesco :D**_

_**Mere: Thanks! ^^ **_

_**~O~**_

The next morning, I wake up and quickly get ready. I brushed my teeth and hair and put on a cropped black tank top with dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black boots. I then ran out my room and down the hall of the Cozy Cone Motel and down to the lobby. I passed by the lady who runs the motel but I always forget her name. She has long light blond hair and green blue looking eyes.

By not paying attention I bump right into my dad's back who was about to walk into Flo's café.

"Oh, Tara. You got to pay attention to where you're going." My dad groaned, rubbing his back.

"I know. Sorry dad." I apologized, hugging him tightly and looking up to his brown eyes.

A lot of people say we look alike and I agree. We both have the same black hair color, same brown eye colors and from our faces…we have some things on our faces that look similar. And did I forget to mention that he's Chick Hicks? Yeah, I'm the daughter of a retired racecar driver.

"Hey, you look over excited today." My dad smirked.

"Well, I've heard that you know who is coming!" I squealed, jumping in my father's arms.

Soon, his smirk faded. "Francesco Bernoulli?"

I saw his expression change and sigh. "Yeah, dad. Him. Why don't you like him?"

"Nothing…nothing." He said and grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's go inside the café and get some breakfast."

So we walked in the café and sat down at a table and ordered. My dad just got a mug of coffee while I got a plate of eggs and bacon with orange juice. A moment later, a waitress gave us our order and walked away.

As I ate my bacon, I couldn't help but wonder what my dad was looking at. I then realized that my dad was staring at…a women.

"Dad?" I called out, placing my hand on his wrist. He turned his full attention to me quickly. I sighed and raised an eyebrow. "Were you staring at that lady?" I pointed my thumb in the direction of the blond lady that was sitting at a table 2 seats away from us.

He shook his head, chin on the palm of his hand. "No." He answered, lifting the mug of coffee to his lips and taking a sip.

I nodded and looked down. "Oh, I thought you were…"

He leaned the mug away from his lips before saying, "Like the last time that you thought I was staring at this eight-nine year old lady?" And then drinking his coffee again.

I giggled a bit but then frowned. "I just feel you and mom are losing the romance in your relationship."

"Tara, me and your mother been married for years." He pointed out, his eyes squinting a bit. "Do you really think I'll just throw that away."

"No. Ugh! Sorry, it's just that the break up with my ex boyfriend is still hitting on me."

He frowned and gripped my free hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. "I know, Tara…I know that break up was…too hard for you to handle."

"And you were right the whole time." I spilled, looking at our hands. "He was just in it for the sex."

I felt my dad's grip on my tighten but then he let lose. "I know."

"Are every guy like that?" I asked, looking at him and feeling tears staring to form.

He leaned his elbows on the table and bit his lip. "You're really asking me this?"

"Dad, please answer me!"

"Ok, ok! No, I don't think so. I mean, did I leave your mother when I first slept with her?"

"Umm…no."

"Exactly! If I did then…I wouldn't be here right now taking care of you and you big brother and baby sister."

"I get you. But every guy that I go out with are always in it for the-" I stopped by my dad pressing his finger against my lip. I look at him with a weird face.

"Stop saying that word." He begged.

I smiled and took his finger off my lips. "Ok, I'll stop but I just hope to get a guy that wants a relationship with me not just to have s- err…I mean sleep with me but to love me and want to have a family with me."

"You will, Tara. Trust me."

"Ok, daddy…" I finish up my breakfast and pull out my money that I had in my back pocket and leave the right amount on the table. "Well, daddy, I'm going to find Sasha."

"Ok." He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

As I made my way to the door, I saw my brother with his girlfriend sharing a plate of breakfast. The way his girlfriend gives him a piece of bacon and then a kiss on the cheek from him made me a bit jealous. How can my brother have a nice relationship while I just go out with jackasses?

"Hey, Daniel! Why don't you get a room?" I call out.

He quickly turns to me, his face flushing red. "Tara!" He shouts a bit pissed off. I look at his girlfriend who just waves at me and I wave back and then walk out of the café.

I look around for Sasha until I find her sitting down on the bench outside of the Cozy Cone Motel where she would be reading a book after she had breakfast but this time was different. This time she was sitting down on the bench and talking with a boy. They were awfully close which surprised me. Has he noticed her medical condition? Because if he did then he might be perfect for my sister.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked up to hear them talking better and then stay in that spot, listening to them.

"So, how do it feel to be the daughter of Chick Hicks?" The boy asked, a smile on his face.

"Well, he's really nice to me and my siblings. He treats us equally and supports us in every way."

"Hmm…" He chuckled a bit before brushing a hand through his brown spiky hair. "That's nice. And it's nice to get to know somebody here."

Sasha giggled, her cheeks turning red. "Aw, well, it's nice to meet you Roberto."

My eyes widen as I heard her say his name. Roberto, huh? Hmm…he has a nice name, he's good looking and looks kind. I was about to walk up to them until I say Roberto grab Sasha's hand.

"Como ti sei accecato in un occhio?" He asked.

"Umm…sorry, I don't understand Italian at all. Can you please repeat that?"

He laughed and leaned against the bench more. "How did you get blinded in on eye?"

Sasha stiffed and quickly covered her blinded eye and looked away. "Oh, I umm…I was born with it…like that." She bit her lips and closed her eyes.

"Oh, forgive me for asking." He apologized, a frown now on his lips as he tried to comfort Sasha.

"No, it's ok." She turned to him with a sweet smile.

I sighed and walked up to them. "Hey, sister!" I greeted, placing my hands on her shoulder. She looked up to me and smiled. "Hi, Tara."

"Who's this?" I asked, looking at Roberto.

"Oh, he's Roberto. He just came into town."

Roberto flashed me a smile and waved at me. "Ciao."

I slowly lifted my hand and waved at him back. "Ciao…" I said slowly.

He chuckled again and looked at Sasha. "She's your sister?" And Sasha nodded, grabbing my hand that was on her right shoulder. "Yes, she is. Her name is Tara."

"Oh, nice to meet you Tara." Roberto kindly smiled at me.

"Same here, Roberto." I looked back at Sasha and tapped her shoulders. "Come on, sis. I thought we were gonna go on the jog together."

"Oh, right! I forgot." She mumbled as she stood up. She then turned to Roberto as he stood up also. "It was nice meeting you, Roberto."

"Lo stesso." He said, a hand on his chest.

Sasha giggled and they both hugged. I watched them and I saw that Sasha was hugging him kinda…I don't know…passionately? I think I can use that. The way she leaned her head against his shoulder and how she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

They parted and waved goodbye at each other as Roberto walked to the café, hands in his pocket.

Me and my sister walk to our motel room and as we go up the stairs I ask her, "Do you like him?"

"What?" She asked, alarmed.

I laugh and pushed her gently. "Come on. Do you like Roberto?"

"Tara, I just met him. How can I like him?"

"The way you were hugging him said it all." I pointed out as we got to my room.

"Maybe…after all, he is Francesco's son."

I was about to grab the doorknob but I froze right on the spot. "He's who son now?" I asked, shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

After the jog with Sasha, I was sitting at a table in the café still shocked about the whole thing of Roberto being Francesco's son. I tried to shake my mind off that and try to relax. I sank down on my chair and closed my eyes. I was about to snooze off until I felt somebody sitting next to me and when I opened my eyes, I saw that it was Daniel.

"What do you want, Daniel?" I asked, crossing my arms. I could see that he was a bit sweaty and by the way he was breathing, seems like he was jogging around town.

He leaned back against the chair and sighed deeply. "Nothing, just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

He looks at me and smiled a bit. "About the new visitors."

I bit my lip and looked away. "So? What about them?"

"Uh, hello? You're favorite racer is here!" Daniel said, happiness in his voice.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out already."

Daniel took note of my face and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, nothing's bothering me." I took his hand off my shoulder but held it. I looked at Daniel and he still looked concern about me.

"You think that he has a wife, don't you?"

I nod and look up at the ceiling. "Well, he has a son, doesn't he?" He nodded in a respond and I raised one hand up. "So of course he has a wife!"

"Well, I didn't see any women with Francesco or his son."

That made my heart pump faster. "R-really?"

"Yeah. Come on now. Get up and go and try to…I don't know…talk to your favorite racer."

I rubbed my arm and then smiled. "A-alright…fine." I mumbled and then stood up and walked out of the café.

When I stepped out of the café, I slid my hands into my jogging pants' pockets. I looked around and then I saw a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes with an Italian color jacket around him with black pants and white shirt. He was walking his way toward the café and I started to get excited that I let a giggle out my mouth.

"Oh my gosh! It's Francesco! It's Francesco!" I squealed, hands to my mouth. I kept saying that to myself until a hand touched my shoulder, making me stop squealing and opening my eyes. Right in front of me was Francesco Bernoulli. "Oh…my…h-hi."

"Ciao." He smiled at me.

"I umm…so, you came to visit, huh?" I ask, trying to start a conversation.

He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whole idea of visiting was my son's idea."

"Roberto?"

"Si. He's been wanting to visit and so I decided to bring him here."

"And you're not think of challenging Lightning McQueen to any races, huh?" I crossed my arms and smiled.

He laughed and shook his head. "No, no. Not at all. Francesco doesn't do that no more."

I laughed a bit and looked at the ground. "Well, that's nice to know. Umm…Francesco?" I looked back up and stare into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Si?"

"I'm your biggest fan and I really wanted to like…spend time with you. Is that alright?"

"Of course! Francesco loves his fans." He said with a smile.

Happiness came over me and I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. "Oh thank you! I always dreamed of this to happen!"

Francesco, caught off guard by my sudden grip, stumbled back a bit before hugging me back. "Ha-ha, it's nice to hear that."

We both let go of each other and I felt slightly dizzy as I looked at him. Oh, this is going perfectly!

"Well, you can just tell Francesco when you wish to have some company. It will be my honor."

"Thank you, Francesco. I will. And by the way, my name is Tara."

"Tara…got it." He winked at me before walking into the café. Once he went in, I started jumping up and down.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my god! Yes!" I laughed as I ran toward the motel and up to my room where I threw myself on my bed, giggling. "This is so cool! This is way too cool to be true!" I took a deep breath and sighed, calming down. I should probably start to learn how to keep my cool around Francesco now.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 7:30 P.M. and I was making me way toward my parent's hotel room for movie night. Might sound childish but I love it. How we can just lay around on the sofa while watching a movie and drinking soda and eating popcorn.

I knocked on their door and a minute later, the door was opened by a dark brown haired lady with brown eyes. I smiled and stepped in. "Hello, dear." She greeted me as she closed the door. I turned to her and gave her a hug. "Hey, mom. So, what movie are we going to watch?"

"Well, we gave the choice of movie to Daniel. And he hasn't told us yet."

I rolled my eye sand crossed my arms. "I just hope it isn't boring."

"Hey, can you respect me? It's my turn after all." Daniel said, walking up to me and mom.

"Hey, I haven't said anything that could offend you _that _much." I defended myself, putting my hands up. I then walked into the living room and I saw Sasha sitting down on the couch wearing a black tank top with a red jacket and red skinny jeans with black and red sneakers.

"Whoa. Why are you all dressed up for movie night?" I asked as I sat next to her on the couch.

Sasha looked at me and blushed. "Actually I'm not staying for movie night."

My smile was quickly replaced with a frown. "Why not? Where you going?"

"Well, Roberto asked me to meet up with him tonight." She replied, leaning her elbow against the arm rest of the couch.

"Roberto? He already asked you out?"

"What? No! He just wants to…have dinner with me. That's all."

"Dinner where?"

"Dinner at Wheel Well." Sasha said, crossing her arms. She stayed quiet before she saw my smirk and she started blushing deeply. "Shush, Tara!"

"Oh, come on! Wheel Well is like the romantic place here in Radiator Springs!"

"But we're just friends!" Sasha argued.

I shook my head and sighed. "Alright, whatever you say, little sis."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Sasha jumped up and clapped her hands. "It's him!" She squealed excitedly. It was very quiet as me, Daniel, mom and dad all stared at Sasha. She quickly sat back down, blushing again.

Mom went and answered the door, a moment later, she walked in with Roberto. "Sasha, looks like somebody's here for you."

Sasha looked at Roberto and she smiled and walked up to him, giving him a hug. "Hey, Roberto."

"Hi, Sasha. So, are you ready to go?" He asked, hands still on her waist.

I tried to stay put as Sasha and Roberto stared at each other. I watched as Sasha nodded and then they walked out, holding hands. I turned to Daniel who was putting a movie in the DVD player. He then sat down next to me, arms on the back of the sofa and legs a bit spread out. I looked at him and sighed. I guess I should watch movie night without my little sister.

86

I took a sip of my soda as I watched the movie. I looked at the clock and it read 8:10 PM. I was expecting Sasha to be back by now but she wasn't. I sighed and placed my drink on the table next to the sofa and continued watching the movie.

Minutes passed by and I couldn't pay attention to the movie. I then looked at my brother who was watching the movie quietly. I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder. I felt him move a bit but he said nothing. I looked at my parents who were holding each other closely, watching the movie.

I glanced at the clock again and shook my head. I stood up and said, "Excuse me." before walking out the room and into the hallway.

I began walking down the hallway and went down the stairs but at the bottom of the stairs I saw Sasha walking in the lobby with Roberto.

They both stopped at the entrance of the lobby and looked at each other. I decided to stay where I was and listen to them.

"I enjoyed tonight." Sasha said, putting her hands behind her back.

"I can say the same. It was nice to have a peaceful quiet dinner with you." Roberto smirked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sasha giggled and looked down. Roberto also looked down, a bit of blush on his cheeks. He then lifted his head up and looked at her. "Sasha?"

"Yes, Roberto?" She replied, looking up at him.

"Will you meet me tomorrow morning for breakfast?"

I gasped softly, putting my hand to my mouth. I watched as Sasha placed a finger on her lips, thinking.

"Hmm…yeah, sure. I would love to."

"Buono!" Roberto exclaimed, a big smile on his lip.

Sasha laughed and then she cleared her throat. "Well, I better get going. I bet my sister is wondering where I am."

"Si. See you tomorrow morning then?"

"Yes you will."

I was then expecting them to walk away but they didn't. They stayed put and Roberto started to lean close to her, their lips dangerously close and-

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed, quickly grabbing the side bar of the stairs, saving me from falling down the stairs.

Roberto and Sasha quickly turned their attention to me. I looked at them and smiled sheepishly. Roberto with a weird look on his face and Sasha…well…she wasn't too happy.

"I-I must go too. My father must be getting worried about me. Ciao, Sasha." Roberto mumbled, giving her a kiss on the cheek before passing me by the stairs.

Sasha stayed where she was and crossed her arms. She looked at me for a long time until I finally asked, "What?"

"You were spying on me and Roberto, weren't you?"

"No! I wasn't!"

The hard look on my sister's face was making want to say the truth. But I bit on my tongue. "I was just going to get some fresh air until I tripped by accident on the stairs." I quickly came up with a lie.

"Yeah, alright." She walked up to the stairs and looked at me for a moment. "It's not like 5 anymore. I'm 18 and I can take care of myself." She then gave me a small smile before walking upstairs.

I moaned and leaned against the wall. I placed my hand on my forehead, looking up. "Damn, she's really smart…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**EDITED! **_

_**I took Pancake3298 review seriously and I thought she was right! So, I edited this chapter a bit. **_

_**Silly me! Guys don't ask for the girl's age! ^^; Sorry about that Pancake3298! I forgot about that :P**_

~O~

The next morning, I was sitting at Flo's, picking at my breakfast. I haven't really gotten that much sleep last night so I look terrible. My hair was a bit messed up, I had black circles underneath my eyes and I was out of it. I was about to fall asleep until a voice startled me.

"Buongiorno."

I looked up and saw Francesco standing next to me. "May I sit down with you?" He asked.

"Yeah." I yawned, stretching my arms a bit as he sat down in front of me.

"Did you sleep well last night?" He suddenly asked after he ordered a mug of coffee.

I shook my head, leaning my chin on the palm of my hand. "No, I didn't. I don't even know why. Ugh…I can fall asleep at any minute now."

"Oh, mi dispiace."

"Hmm?" I hummed, not understanding what he said.

Francesco smiled a bit and repeated, "I'm sorry."

I shook his apology away with a hand. "Don't say that. I kinda had it coming since I was thinking about my sister the whole night."

"Speaking of your sister, is she the young lady who went out for dinner with my son?"

I was shaken awake by his question. "Yeah, that's my sister."

"Hmm…" He hummed, looking down at his coffee. "She looks like you."

"Yeah, she does, doesn't she?"

"Si. My son really likes her."

My eyes widened a bit. "Likes her…?" I watched him nod his head and take a sip of his hot coffee.

"Yes. Roberto wouldn't stop talking about her last night. He told me he likes her personality and her laugh and her eyes…"

"Really? He did?" I asked, a smile on my lips.

"Yes. Seems like he's in love." Francesco chuckled as he turned around in his chair and saw his son eating breakfast with my sister. "This is the first time I've seen him this happy."

"Why? Has something happened?"

"Yes…" He turned back to me a frown on his lips. "He never talks about it."

"Why not?"

"It's about his mother." He sighed, brushing a hand through his brown hair.

"What about his mother?" I asked, eager to know.

"Well, let's just say she only married me for the fame and money. Once Roberto was born, she went for a divorced and wanted custody of Roberto just so I would pay her ten thousand dollars for child support."

"Oh, Francesco…" I gasped, my mouth hanging open.

He sighed and looked down. "And of course I had gotten custody of Roberto thanks to my mama." He then looked up at me with a smile now. "He grew up with me and he never left my side."

"Francesco, you're a really great father." I complemented, smiling at him.

"Grazie."

"How old is your son?"

"He's 19. Already an adult."

"Wow, Sasha is 18." I said, picking up a piece of bacon with my fork and putting it in my mouth.

Francesco smiled and drank his coffee. He then sighed, looking at me. "Tara, I heard that there is a party at Wheel Well, no?"

"Yeah, there is a party tonight there. Why you mention that?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go with Francesco to the party."

"Oh, Francesco, I would love to!" I smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back at me.

"Great, then I shall pick you up at eight O'clock?"

I nodded. "I'm free around that time."

"I shall see you in a while then." He smirked before getting up and leaving.

86

"Too flashy, too bright, too colorful…ugh! Too plain." I groaned as I looked through my closet, trying to find a perfect looking dress for tonight.

"Can this be any more frustrating?" I asked myself, frowning.

I kept on looking until I found a nice looking dress. I pulled it out and looked at it.

_It's perfect!_

I went into my bathroom and started to get ready. I took a nice warm shower, ironed my black hair, put on some make-up. Mostly I just put on eye-liner, red lipstick and a bit of blush on my cheeks. I then put on my dress along with a white pearl necklace and white high heal shoes.

I then step out of the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. My dress is red and white with one sleeve that hanged around my shoulder. The dress hugged my skinny figure perfectly. I smiled and turned around. I do look beautiful.

_Knock! Knock! _

I gasp and smile. That must be him! I go to answer the door and when I open the door I see Francesco wearing a white button up shirt with a black sweater on top, black pants and black casual looking shoes.

"Ciao, Tara. You ready?"

"Just got to get one thing!" I quickly said and walked back into my room and grabbed my small white purse before walking back to him and closing the door. "Now, I'm ready."

Francesco chuckled and put his arm out for me. I happily tucked my arm around the crook of his arm and we both walked out of the motel.

86

We sat down at a table and we both ordered our food alone with red wine too drink. Once we received our order, we started talking.

"So, are you interested in watching races?" Francesco asked me, drinking more of his wine.

"Yes, I do enjoy watching your races though. You're F1 is really fast…a bit too fast."

"The more speed my car has the better chances of winning I have."

I giggled as I ate some of my salad. "You have a point there, Francesco."

Francesco only smiled and ate his food. He then glanced up and smirked. "So, Tara, what do you like to do for a living?" I quickly looked up at him and sighed.

"Well, I always do cloth designs but that's mostly just like a hobby, you know?"

"Francesco understands."

"But when I was eighteen, my dad asked me if I wanted to help him out with his racecar. Like help him whenever he needs to fix the engine or clean it. So, I helped him with that. Now that I'm twenty-three I am planning on putting my cloth design to good use."

"So, you wish to become a fashion designer?"

"Yes." I smiled, looking down at my plate. "I always wanted to be one."

"Well, being twenty-three years old and already been drawing designs I'm sure you'll find a job quickly."

"Aw, thanks for the support, Francesco." I looked around and tapped my fingers on the table."Umm…Francesco, just out of curiosity, how does it feel going fast in an F1?"

Francesco gave a slight chuckle as he got a piece of steak off the fork before looking at me. "Feels amazing…sometimes you have that feeling you'll crash but other than that I love that sensation of going fast."

"Hmm…" I hum, putting my chin on the palm of my hands. "Sounds…cool."

"It is…once you try it." He began cutting a piece of his steak again, leaving us in silence.

I sighed, and brushed my left hand through my hair. "Hey, how long are you planning on staying here?"

Francesco stopped cutting his steak and looked at me, unsure about that question. "I was…planning on only staying here for three days."

"Oh…" Was all I could say, before looking down at my almost empty plate.

"But…" I heard him say which caused me to look up at him. "I might stay here a little longer to enjoy the…beautiful view…" He smirked, placing his elbow on the table and placing his chin on his palm.

I blushed and leaned back a bit. I stared into his brown gaze as he did the same. Hmm…looks like this is going well.


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks passed…they passed very quickly in my point of view. But as I sat up on my bed, I couldn't help me smile. Francesco is still here and Sasha is starting to find her prince charming. Oh, this is perfect!

I got out of bed and did the usual. Got dressed, brushed my teeth and then brushed my straight black hair. When I felt ready, I walked out of my room and looked at my watch. It was 10:20 in the morning. Hmm…I think Francesco is still in his room. I walk to his motel room and when I reach his door, I knock on the wooden door.

"Come in!" A muffled voice said from inside. I smiled and opened the door, walking inside.

"Hey, Francesco. I was thinking- whoa…" I paused as I pushed the door closed. I couldn't help but stare at what was in front of me.

Francesco had his dark jeans hanging a bit loose around his waist and his white button up shirt was…not button up, giving me a chance to look at his well build up body. His chest all the way down to his stomach. I gulped and felt my cheeks turning hot.

"Excuse me." Francesco apologized, buttoning up his shirt. "I didn't think it was you." He then walked to his closet, taking out a black belt and started to put it on.

"No, no…it's ok. Don't worry about it…" I mumbled, still a bit stunned.

When he finished putting on his belt, he turned to me and walked up to me, making me back up against the door. "So, were you going to ask me something?"

"I- uh…yeah…I was going to ask you if you would like to go and get breakfast together."

Francesco laughed and leaned one arm on the wall, next to my head. "This is becoming a morning routine." He said, his other hand beginning to play around with my hair. I watched him before giggling, I lifted my hand and grabbed his hand that was playing with my hair.

"So, will you?" I asked, still holding his hand. I watched him as he raised an eyebrow before nodding and straightening himself.

"Si, let's go." He replied, brushing one hand through his hair. I smiled and opened the door and as we walked I noticed that we were still holding hands.

86

"Did you have any boyfriends in your life?" Francesco asked me, eating a piece of bacon.

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my orange juice. "Yeah, I had broken up with my last boyfriend weeks ago. Well, he was who dumped me."

Francesco raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Umm…you know, he wanted what ever guy wants from a girl."

I was surprised that Francesco didn't get a look of shock on his face. Instead he said, "He only wanted that from you? Hmm…_idiota_."

I bit my lip as I studied his face for a moment. "Did you call him an idiot?"

He looked up at me with a smile on his lips. "Ah! You're starting to understand Italian."

I laughed and pushed his arm that was on the table, playfully. "Shush, Francesco." I looked down, covering my face. I heard Francesco laughing before he grabbed my wrist and pulled my arm down.

"Don't block out the beautiful view, please."

I looked at him, smiling big. He too was smiling back at me only with a hint of blush on his cheeks. I sighed, "Francesco, I've never had a guy be this nice to me before."

Francesco leaned back against his chair, looking to his side. "You're different from all the girls I've met."

"Why you say that?" I asked, eating my breakfast.

"You're smart, kind, you actually listen to me and…you're very…very beautiful, Tara." Francesco said, leaning forward that he was close to my face.

I put down my fork and looked at him. I swallowed my food and then cleared my throat. "Really? You really mean that?"

"_Si." _

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head a bit. "From you heart?" He stared at me for a while before he nodded.

I looked at him, blushing. I was about to ask him another question until he closed the gap between our lips. I widen my eyes and jumped a bit. A while into the kiss, I started to loose up and placed my hands on his smooth cheeks. He placed his fingers under my chin, pulling me a bit closer. I felt my heart beating faster as the kiss deepened and lasted longer.

Starting to feel the kiss would turn into a passionate one, Francesco pulled back and sat back on his chair, biting his lip. I stared at him, a bit dazed. Slowly, I leaned back against my chair, still having the feeling of the kiss on my lips.

"_Perdonami…"_ Francesco said, breaking the awkward silence. I watched him as he pressed his finger to his lips. "I…couldn't help myself."

I bit my lips and looked down at my hands that were playing with the end of my shirt. "I…never been kissed like that." I looked up to see him looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I then placed my hand on his own. He turned his hand over and gripped mine. I'm not going to lie but…that kiss made me feel something that I've never before felt.

86

"Daniel, have you seen Sasha?" I asked my brother who was sitting on the hood of his car with his girlfriend.

He looked at me and smiled. "Our little sister is hanging out with Roberto."

My eyes widen. "Again? So she is in love with him!"

"Yeah," Daniel chuckled. "Sasha told me that she likes him. Don't know why she told _me _first though. I thought you were suppose to know first."

I shrugged my shoulder, not really caring that Sasha told Daniel about her liking Roberto. "I'm just so happy that she found her guy!" I squealed.

Daniel smirked pulling his girlfriend closer to him by her hips. "But she didn't tell me nothing about Roberto liking her back."

"Pfft! I bet Roberto likes her. Weeks ago I saw them almost about to kiss when they got back from their dinner at Wheel Well."

Daniel raised his eyebrows, surprised. "And you never told me?" He frowned.

"Oops! Sorry, forgot to tell you. Anyways, I got to go."

"Why?" Daniel asked, wanting to know what I was up to.

I stayed quiet but then I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, do you want me to bother you?"

He frowned and sighed. "Never mind."

"Exactly." I said and walked away. I should try and find Sasha so I can talk to her.

86

I sat on the hood of my dad's green Buick Regal, listening to my Ipod. I had looked around for Sasha but I haven't found her nor did she answer my calls. I crossed my arms, starting to get worried. What happened to my little sister? Oh, I would freak if she got hurt or-

"Hey." A voice startled me, making me jump off the car's hood. Right in front of me was Sasha with a weird look on her face.

"Sasha!" I breathed, pulling her in for a hug. "You had me worried! Where have you been?"

"I was hanging out with Roberto." She replied, hugging me back. "Sorry that I missed your call and I didn't mean to make you worry about me."

"Oh, that's alright, sis." I pulled back and placed my hands on her shoulders. "I'm just glad you were not in some trouble."

Sasha smiled up at me. We've always been close. If anything happened to her I would die. I brushed my hand through her brown hair, smiling. "So, what did you and Roberto do these past week?"

She looked down, smiling shyly. "Well, he taught me some Italian."

"Really? He did? Hey, wait a minute…didn't you always want to learn Italian."

"Yeah." She held her hands behind her back. "And now he's teaching me."

"That's sweet of him!"

"It is. Tara, I have something to tell you…about him."

"What is it?" I asked, curious to know.

"I…I'm starting to develop feeling for Roberto. He's just so sweet and…attractive!" Sasha told me, smiling big. "I really do like him, Tara."

"I know that feeling. And trust me, little sis," I placed one hand on her shoulder. "Once you get kissed by the guy you really like, like Roberto, you'll get a feeling that you never felt before."

Sasha giggled and looked to her right and she gasped. I turned and saw Roberto walking past Flo's café. He looked at Sasha and waved at her. Sasha waved back and he then kept on walking.

"But…do you think he'll like me back?" She asked me, turning back to me. "Because…who would like a girl with one blinded eye?"

"Sasha, don't say that. I'm sure that he likes you back but he's just too shy to tell you…like you are to tell him." I said, placing my hands on my hips. Then I remembered what Francesco told me weeks ago…Roberto does like my sister.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nals: Well, Francesco did say that he was going to stay for a few more weeks in chapter 6 :/**_

_**Pancake3298: Hmm…yeah, you can say that it's obvious that Sasha and Roberto are going out but…they really aren't going out.**_

_**~O~**_

I laid down on my bed that night, unable to go to sleep. I stirred and kicked my blanket. I couldn't go to sleep, I just couldn't! I looked at my clock and it ready 10:12 PM. I sighed and got off my bed and grabbed my phone that was charging. I disconnected it and I then stared at a specific contact number.

It was Francesco's number. He gave it to me a few weeks back. I've never talked to him by phone since I always got to see him everyday but tonight…I wanted to talk to him.

I dialed his number and pressed my phone against my ear. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hello?" He answered, his voice low in a whisper.

"Francesco?"

"Hmm…Tara?"

"Francesco, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

I could hear him moving and then he spoke again. "No, no. Don't worry. It's no bother."

I sighed and smiled. "Ok. Hey, I was wondering if I could go over to your room and talk."

It stayed quiet for a few moment before he spoke again. "Sure. You may come over."

"Thank you, Francesco. I'll see you soon." I hanged up and changed out of my tank top and shorts into a long sleeved shirt and pants. I fixed my hair a bit before walking out of my room and silently walking over to Francesco's door. I knocked on his door and waited.

Then, he opened the door and I walked in. He closed the door and turned to me. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a long grey pair of pants. He walked me over to the living room and sat down on the couch with me.

"Something wrong, Tara?"

"I can't sleep…what happened this morning at breakfast…like, I'm still shocked. And it's not like I hate you for doing that but I-"

"Tara." Francesco cut me off, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I understand you. I…I'm dealing with the same thing."

I stayed quiet before lowering my head a bit. "Well, not with the sleeping part."

Francesco lifted my head up with his fingers and we both looked at each other. "About what I did at breakfast…it…it was a shocker."

"I can say the same, Francesco."

"Tara, I do hope I'm not taking things fast by asking you if you…want to start a relationship with me."

I stayed still, processing what he just said. _Does he really want to start a relationship? Oh, what am I saying? Of course he does! He just asked me! _I said to myself in my mind.

"Francesco, yes. I do want to start a relationship with you."

He smiled and he began to lean in and so did I. A second later, our lips were pressed together, moving against each others in a passionate way. When we pulled away, I placed my hands on his head, my fingers playing with his hair. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me, leaning down on the couch, pulling me down with him.

I laid my head on his chest and I sighed, closing my eyes. What surprises me about this is that it's not a dream. It's actually happening…

_**~O~**_

_**Short chapter :/ **_

_**Sorry ^^;**_


End file.
